


White Silence

by Novatardis



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-15 00:01:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3430430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novatardis/pseuds/Novatardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En yakın arkadaşın bugün öldü.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Keyword: Duvar  
> Şart: Ana karakterin bir tabusunu delmesi.
> 
> Soundtrack'i lütfen dinleyin:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5gg5yBQeGuc

 

 

 

Soğuk hiç bu kadar yakıcı olmamıştı, kalbin hiç bu kadar üşüyüp, bu kadar yanmamıştı.

Berk'e yas hakim... Savaşçılar bir ıslık çalıyor hüzün kokan... Melodi sana her sabah içtiğin kara koyunun sütü kadar tanıdık... Cenaze ritmi bu.

Sevdiğiniz birini kaybettiğinizde, toprak kokan o kayık sulara yanarak açılacağında duyulan melodi bu...

Yeşil gözlerin puslanıyor. Kışın hırpaladığı Berk Adası beyaz bir ölümü uğurlamaya hazırlanıyor.

En yakın arkadaşın, en sevdiğin, sen karanlıktan korkarken mum yakan, bir gün Ejderha avcısı olacağım dediğinde diğerleri gibi gülmek yerine oturup seninle planlar yapan çocuk, Jack öldü.

Hem de pisi pisine...

Bir ejderha pençesinde değil, bir savaşta değil... Donmuş gölde kız kardeşine paten kaydırırken onu kurtarmak için öldü. Yanarak değil donarak... Hiç Vikingce değil...

 

Gözyaşların yüzünde tuzlu yollar açarak kayıyor. Burnunu çekiyorsun. Böyle olmayacaktı. Böyle olmamalıydı.

Gözlerin masandaki deri kayışlı parşömen rulosuna kayıyor.Gizli hazineniz...

Ejderha avlayacak Stoick'i gururlandıracaktınız... Titrek elin uzanıyor, birlikte yaptığınız yılların emeği, belki de saçmalığı ama sizin olanları ortaya sermek için kayışı çıkarıyor. Ejderha çizimleri, silah tasarımları ve nedense Jack'in çizdiği ama senin üstüne düşmediğin biniş takımları...

İrice bir damla çenenden kayıyor, kargacık burgacık yazıların üstüne düşüveriyor. Yaşın düştüğü yer buğulanırken ellerin yumruk oluyor, parşömenleri göğsüne bastırırken hıçkırığın boğazını tırmalıyor.

En yakın arkadaşın bugün öldü.

Kapın tıklatılıyor, Gobber sesleniyor :

“Hiccup. Zamanı geldi...”

Göğsüne bastırdığın ruloyu sanki kırılacak bir şeymiş gibi nazikçe döşeğin üstüne bırakıyorsun. Kolunun yenine göz yaşlarını silerken kapı aralanıyor. Baban ve Gobber görünürken başını eğiyorsun... Babanın büyük adımları seni buluyor, bir an sonra güçlü ve sıcak eli omzunu sıkıyor.

“Evlat...”

O da susuyor, söylenecek ne var ki?

Adımlarınız sizi tüm Berk halkı ile beraber kıyıya getiriyor. Kayıkta yatan Jack'in etrafında Astrid'in elinden çıktığı belli olan kardelen örgüleri var. Köyün büyücüsü elinde meşale ile bekliyor.

Yaklaşıyorsun.Islık güçleniyor, dağları dövüyor, denizlerde yankılanıyor.

Berk yas tutuyor.

Kabalık usulca senin ardında dizilirken kayığa yaklaşıyorsun. En yakın arkadaşının kar beyazına dönmüş elini tutuyorsun. Bir hıçkırık kalbinde kopsa da Viking kanın sana yapman gerekeni hatırlatıyor, kalbini sustururken uzatılan meşaleyi alıyorsun.

“Jack Frost en yakın arkadaşım, sırdaşımdı. Büyük bir kalbi vardı ve bu kalbe herkesi alırdı. Ejderhaları bile!...”

İnsanların yüzünde bir gülümseme beliriyor. Herkes Jack'in daha 4 yaşındayken köye saldıran ejderhalardan biri ile ekmeğini paylaşmaya çalıştığı anı hatırlıyor.

Orman rengi gözlerin kalabalığı tararken düşünüyorsun. İşte böyle, Jack böyleydi. Soğuk bir havada cesurca yanan kamp ateşi gibiydi. Gülümseten, iyi kalpli, sevgi dolu... Belki biraz da haylaz...

“Cesur biriydi. Cesurca öldü.”

Bakışların Jack'in kız kardeşi Elsa'ya kayıyor. Annesinin eteğine kapanmış, Jack'inki ile aynı olan kahve gözleri yaşlarla bezeli...

Boğazını temizleyip devam ediyorsun.

“Skadi* onun muhteşemliğini görüp yanına almış olmalı...”

Sanki Tanrıça seni onaylar gibi kar tanelerini yüzüne savuruyor nazikçe... Ayışığında Jack'le yaptığınız sohbetler geliyor aklına.

“Mani** onu kutsasın...” derken meşale eğiliyor, otlar tutuşuyor, dumanlar büküle büküle savrulurken kayık yolculuğuna çıkıyor. Kalabalık azalıyor, herkes birer birer sana kaybın için üzgün olduklarını söylerken alanda bir tek Jack'in ailesi, sen ve baban kalıyorsunuz... Kayık hala görünüyor, ufukta olsa bile...

Baban bir şeyler söylerken kar savruluyor, rüzgar kükrüyor. Başka bir şey duyuyorsun.

 _'Hiccup'_ diyor ses....

_'Ne yapacağını biliyorsun...'_

Arkandakileri umursamadan koşarak denizi en iyi görecek yamaca tırmanıyorsun. Kayıyorsun, sivilmiş buzlar ellerini kesiyor, yılmıyorsun... Dağın tepesine ulaştığında ejderhasavara ilerliyorsun nefes nefese... Cephaneliğinde duran devasa buz kütlesine bakıyorsun... Bir kayığı alabora edecek kadar büyük...

Derin bir nefes alırken gözlerini kapatıyorsun. Rüzgar etrafında fısıldayarak döner, sana cesaret verirken klanına ait bir tabuyu delmeye karar vermiş, kaldıraca tüm gücünle asılıyorsun. İlk denemen boşa çıkarken ikincide biraz kıpırdanma oluyor. Nefesini içine çekiyorsun, kaldıraç bu sefer kalkarken doğrultusunu dumanı tüten kayığa getiriyorsun.

Önündeki seçim şef oğlu olarak kırmaman gereken bir duvarı gösterse de Jack bunlardan daha değerli, her bir umut yıldızlar kadar kıymetli, kolu bırakıyorsun.

Buz kütlesi ardında ıslak bir ses bırakarak havayı yarıyor ve tam kayığa düşüyor. Kayık ikiye ayrılırken alevler sönüyor, Jack'in ateş değmemiş bedeni soğuk sulara düşerken sol gözünden bir damla akıveriyor, artık iraden sökülmeye başlamış, dizlerinin üstüne çökerken haykırıyorsun.

Acın ses olup fırtınaya direnirken rüzgar etrafında hüzünlü bir melodi ile dans ediyor. Fısıltısı “Teşekkürler...” diyor.

 

_Teşekkürler Hiccup..._

 

_*_

Yıllar yılı kovalıyor, bir zamanlar ejderhasavar olan dağın doruğunda bu sefer ejderha konaklama bölümü inşaa ediliyor. Gecenin Öfkesi'ne özel...

Güzel ejderhana tutunuyorsun. Aşağıdaki kalabalık koyun yakalama oynar, Astrid liderlik için kapışırken, sen ve Toothless için antrenman zamanı... Elinin altındaki sıcaklık sahip olduğun en güzel şeylerden biri, kıymetini bilirken rüzgara karşı haykırıyorsun:

“Hazır mısın dostum?”

Avuçlarında hissettiğin titreşim seni onaylayınca kendini bırakmak için hazırlanıyorsun. Ama daha sen kendini boşluğa bırakamadan başının arkasına büyükçe bir kartopu çarpıyor ve dengen bozuluyor.

Sen dengesizce boşluğa kayarken Toothless'a sesleniyorsun. En yakın arkadaşın olan ejderha anında seni zırhından yakalıyor, birkaç hamle sonra tekrar binici bölümüne geçerken seni hedef alan yarışma kaçağı vikingi bulmak için arkana dönüyorsun...

Ellerin gevşerken Toothless'tan endişeli bir gurultu çıkıyor.

Sense kalbin durmuş, karşındaki çocuğa bakıyorsun...

“Jack...” diyorsun...

 

_Jack..._

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Skadi: Kış Tanrıçası  
> Mani: Ay Tanrısı
> 
> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler, umarım hafiften de olsa shiplemişsinizdir.


End file.
